A Place in this world Tuvalu's Tale
by Californiaisacountry
Summary: Elise was just a normal orphan girl who lived in a church, but all of that changed when England picks her up and claims to be her father? What will happen? How can he live with leaving her at the church for five years? We shall see.
1. Chapter 1: Mr Kirkland

I was sitting on the beach of my homeland, Tuvalu, I've never left before, and no one really even noticed I was there. My father left when I was really little, and we all just assumed my mother died in an accident, so I never really knew them. Oh, how silly of me, I didn't introduce myself did I? I'm Elise, I was around four or five years old, and this is the story of how I became a Kirkland.

It was the middle of winter, one of the coldest we've had actually, and I was sitting on the beach, drawing snowflakes, since flowers don't bloom in the winter. My light blue coat was wrapped tightly around me, the yellow stars on the back starting to tear from years of being worn.

"I need a new jacket..." I whispered to myself, actually starting to feel the cold set in after three hours of sitting here. I stood up, my long dark brown hair, shifting slightly, and moving with the soft breeze, that only made me shiver. I put my little blue notebook in my old leather satchel backpack and headed off the church where I was staying until they found a family to adopt me.

When I arrived at the church there was a blonde man there. He seemed to be wearing a suit and have a little flying bunny- wait...a flying bunny?! I shook my head to see if it was the cold starting to get to me, only to see that it was real, and it was green. I tried to ignore the little bunny, and walk up to my room.

"Oh Elise, there you are. We just sent Janet after you." The Pastor turned and looked at me, his eyes closed as usual.

"I-I'm sorry to have worried you Pastor T-Tarrey..." I turned and looked at him, giving him a sad look, like a puppy who just got scolded.

"Oh, no need to apologize, Mr. Kirkland here actually flew all the way from England just to adopt you." He smiled, and the blond man turned and looked at me with a kind smile, he had huge eyebrows that slightly resembled mine, although mine were a bit smaller. His Emerald colored eyes had a calming shine to them, and his shaggy blonde hair looked like he didn't brush it in the morning.

Honestly, I didn't know why this man wanted to adopt me. Most people take one look at me and change their mind, but he was different. He looked like he knew what it felt like to be rejected and pushed away.

I looked back over at Pastor Tarrey and nodded, "I-I'll go get my things..."

I ran upstairs to my room, and packed my drawing pencils, paints, my Tuvalu flag blanket, and my clothes (which wasn't much) in a small white backpack. I walked back downstairs, while Mr. Kirkland was signing the adoption papers, and shyly walked over by him, staying quiet.

"There. All done." Mr. Kirkland put the pen down after finishing and looked at me, "Ever been on a plane before?"

"What's a p-plane?" I asked him, somewhat intimidated by how tall he was compared to me.

"You've never even heard of a plane?" He asked, and I shook my head. "Well, looks like you'll find out really soon." He turned and looked at Pastor Tarrey, and nodded his head as a thank you, and held out his hand for me. I took it, clinging slightly. This was going to be very different for me.


	2. Chapter 2: Plane?

We were walking through the small airport we had, that doubled as a Post Office.

"Do have a name?" Mr. Kirkland suddenly asked me, as we passed some terminals, and people rushing by to go get their luggage.

I nodded, "E-Elise...M-My n-name is Elise." I looked up at him, even though his eyes were fixed forward, and had a painfully calm emotion plastered on his face, then continued looking around at my surroundings.

"So, you've never been on a plane before?" His voice is slightly confused, he was probably thinking I travel the world or something.

I shake my head, soaked in the surroundings, when this magical voice from the ceiling speaks, "Flight A Twenty-three six, for London, England is Departing in ten minutes..."

"Looks like we'd better hurry, mind if I carry you?" He looked down at me, and I held up my arms, and he picked me up, dashing for Terminal A twenty-three six.

After we boarded, and settled, Mr. Kirkland took out a reading book. It was big, much bigger than the ones Pastor Tarrey used to read me. I reached under the seat in front of me, and grabbed my satchel backpack, I pulled out my sleek light blue drawing book, and drawing pencils. Before opening my notebook, I examined each pencil, thinking to myself: I need new pencils.

"What have you got there Elise?" He looked at me over his book, eying my little blue notebook.

"My notebook. I never leave it anywhere"

"How many pages have you got left?"

"Maybe a few..." with that he turned back to his book, and the rest of the ride was silent.

A nice airplane lady passed by, asking if I wanted anything to drink, I said a water, not wanting to be a burden on the poor lady. Mr. Kirkland Ordered a tea, no sugar, I could guess by his appearance, his accent, and how quiet he was and his obsession with tea, he was British. Maybe I had some of that in me, I didn't know. I was Tuvaluan, I grew up there.

After what seemed like a week of being on a plane, we landed. I held Mr. Kirkland's hand as we walked to his car, which was parked in a really big place with other cars, and got in. The interior was nice, the seats were a glossy black leather and the dashboard was shiny. while we drove, he played this thing called a radio, that apparently played music.


	3. Chapter 3: Siblings?

When we arrived at his house, it was _huge_! It was tall and white, and looked to have around three floors. There were pretty flowers and rose bushes around the house, a vegetable garden to the left side, and a little pond and tree to the right. It was perfect. As we walked closer and closer to the house, I could hear yelling, and laughing. Maybe I wasn't the only kid.

We entered the house, and I saw around four other children, all of which looked older than me. One girl had reddish hair, that was in a side ponytail. There was a girl with poofy, short blonde hair and Ocean Blue eyes, she was sitting on a nice velvet couch, looking she was going to pass out. There was a boy who looked to be around a few years older than me, who also had blonde hair and blue eyes, and there was a quiet girl with a pretty dress on.

"She's here!" The blonde girl screamed, launching herself off of the couch and tackling me in a hug, that wasn't really wanted.

"Misty! Get off her!" Mr. Kirkland dragged her off, and handed her over to a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes, and had a cowlick sticking up. I sat there and sniffled, having the tackle scare me.

"Now you've done it Misty!" Mr. Kirkland picked me up, as I cried into his shoulder. It's the first time I've been around kids other than Philippines and Fiji, but they were quiet and respected my space. Hiccuping softly, he rubbed my back.

"She'll meet everyone later, she looks tired.." A strange voice came from behind me, which was in front of Mr. Kirkland.

"You're right, Frog." he turned, and started walking up some stairs, I lifted up my head a little, and saw Misty giving me a sad look.

When we reached my room, it was decently big. It had three flags, one was mine that was on the far wall, one was British flag that was on the wall across from my bed, and one that was Fiji's that was hanging over my bed. The walls were a soft blue color, and the floor was a sandy brown. My bed was pretty big, and had an island theme to it. As we walked closer to the bed, I saw little dolls, and stuffed animals. I was set down, and tucked in, and cuddled one of the many stuffed animals that surrounded me, all of which were island animals.

"When you wake up, come on down and you can meet your siblings." Mr. Kirkland smiled a bit, kissed my forehead, and sang a lullaby that I recognized from when I was younger. The lullaby was sweet, and was about a stormy night. He sung softly, until I felt my eyes close, and I drifted off into a calming sleep.

I was in a bed, an unfamiliar bed, not my new one, not the one at the church. 'Where am I?' I tried to ask, but instead little baby noises came out. I looked up, and there was Mr. Kirkland, with a pretty woman who looked a lot like me, but her eyebrows weren't thick at all. Is that my mother?

"Mama?" I said, holding my arms out. All she did was smile sadly as she faded away from me.

"Papa?" I looked over at Mr. Kirkland, he looked away, and he faded as well. Why was everyone disappearing? I noticed I was crying, when Mr. Tarrey appeared, picked me up and-

I sat up quickly, from my dream, panting, what did that dream mean? I got out of bed, and slid on a long light blue dress. I put on some warm socks, and walked downstairs, my hair looking like I just brushed it.

When I arrived downstairs everyone was still waiting, but there were more people. There was a tall man with long blonde hair and blue eyes, who had a strange look on his face. A shorter man with blonde hair, and violet eyes. He was holding a teddy bear that looked to be a nice shade of white and cream. There was a _really_tall man, with a mixture of blonde and tan hair, and a pipe. He had his eyes closed like Pastor Tarrey's always had. There was a pretty short person, I couldn't tell if they were male or female because of their long brown hair, and brown eyes.

I scanned over all of them, looking for Mr. Kirkland, and inched my way to the kitchen along the way, and found him sitting in there, with three other men. One had brown hair, and acted like a child, one was really quiet and had black hair, and the third looked like he wanted to punch a wall, and had blonde hair.

"I-I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you Mr. Kirkland." I stood in the doorway, clinging to a Dolphin stuffed animal I brought from downstairs.

"Aw! England~! Is this her? She looks nothing like you~!" The man with brown hair said, walking up to me. I noticed his eyes were closed too, he had a strange stray hair coming off the left side of his head.

I stiffened a bit, and looked like I was choking my Dolphin to death.

"Italy, I don't mean to sound rude, but I think you are scaring the child." The black haired man said, he had brown eyes, and a white uniform on.

The man, who was called 'Italy' backed away, "Ve~ Sorry~"

Mr. Kirkland walked over, and picked me up, as if to protect me, "Elise, go meet the others in the other room alright?" He turned and glared at mainly the blonde haired man. He set me down, I nodded and ran off to the other room.

I slowly walked up to everyone, and scanning the room, seeing that Misty and the Tall blonde man with the cowlick wasn't there.

"Zere she is~" The man with long blonde hair walked up to me, that same strange look on his face. He was two feet away, when he got smacked in the head with a wok pan, by the man with long brown hair.

"Leave child alone aru!" He spoke. Wait, Aru? Oh! I remember him, his name was Wang Yao, he represented China.

After a while, I knew everyone by name and country, and was being cradled in Canada's arms. He's really nice, and treats me like family. I didn't really want to play with the other children.

Alfred, who was apparently America, walked in with Misty, holding what looked like Doughnuts. I've never had any before, and I didn't really want to.

I clung to Canada, while Alfred and Misty went on with yelling and all that. I wonder how Philippines and Fiji are doing without me. I was so exhausted, and comfortable, I hadn't even noticed I had fallen back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Papa?

I woke up to the smell of Maple Syrup, and...was that pine trees? I opened my eyes slowly, to see a strange blonde hair strand dangling over my head.

"O-Oh, guys, sh-she's awake..." Canada said, his voice decently quiet. I looked around, seeing Francis and Mr. Kirkland fighting in a corner. I sigh softly, and cuddle up to Matthew, or Canada. I was comfortable, I had a family, I had a life.

Around an hour later, they stopped arguing, and Mr. Kirkland picks me up, "Elise, I have to speak to you alright?" I nodded slightly, and clung to him as we walked up the stairs, into my room. I looked around at my island themed bedroom, making me feel safe. The British flag was falling slightly, the tape that was holding it needed replacing.

I was set down, and I sat in a orange color chair, that was shaped like a sea-star. Mr. Kirkland sat just opposite of me, in a yellowish-cream color chair that was in the shape of a seashell. The table in between the two of us, was a small glass coffee table. The glass was held up of rocks that smelled like the ocean, under it was a blue rug, signaling that we were sitting on 'water'.

"Elise," Mr. Kirkland started, and paused, waiting to see if I was listening to him. "I'm going to be your father now. So, Call me Arthur, or Papa, or whatever children call their fathers..." I could tell he was trying to warm up to me, and get to know me better.

I nodded to show that I understood, "O-Okay, Papa..." I said, my voice was somewhat quiet when I said 'Papa' I've never had a father before, and this was going to need some getting used to.

I hugged a Dolphin plush that I carried everywhere with me. It smelled like seashells, the ocean, the beach. All the things I missed. I looked out the surprisingly large window, only to see large water stains on it. It was raining, Did it always rain like this? I looked away from the window, missing the sun, and the warmth on my back. Papa Arthur stood up, announcing his leave, understanding that I need time to process this.

I look at a box to my right, that had toys in it, though, they weren't dolls, or makeup, or anything else like that. No, they were fake swords, and costumes, and other things that a boy would like. Of course I was never into that girly stuff anyways.

I opened the chest, and pulled out a Pirate costume, a police uniform, and other clothes here and there. I couldn't help but be interested in the pirate costume. I picked it up, and put it on, grabbing the sword that went with it.

"Y-Yo ho! R-Raise the sails! Hoist the A-Anchor!" I said quietly, I've read many books before, mainly about Pirates, and falling in love, and other books like that. But they were pretty small compared to the ones Papa Arthur read to me.

I sighed softly, it just wasn't the same, playing pirate alone. Usually I would play with Fiji and Philippines. Fiji would be my captain and I would be the first mate, it would be me and him against Philippines. I smiled, at the memory. How I missed them.

I dropped my sword, and curled up on the floor, feeling sick. What was I doing here? I was home at the church, with my friends. I cried softly, remembering their faces, and all our memories. I wept myself into a sorrowful sleep, wondering, why I didn't just stay.


	5. Chapter 5: Refusal

I've been sitting in my room, for three days, and the only people I would let bring me food and other things, was Canada, and Papa Arthur. But when they would try to ask me why I wouldn't leave, I would just shake my head and say, "I don't want to talk about it."

It carried on like this for around two weeks until Canada, noticed I was starting to go pale. I said I felt fine, but I couldn't stop coughing, like I was drowning in air. Then, the next day on the news, it was discovered my island, my home, was being pulled underwater. They hadn't thought about it before, I was a country. I represented a country. Of course I already knew this, but they didn't.

There was a knock on the door, and and Papa walked in. "Elise? May I talk with you?" I nodded my head a little when he asked. They had learned that if they ask why I wouldn't come out then I wouldn't answer.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a country?"

"Because. I never wanted to be. If I die, then everyone on my home dies too. I don't want that to happen. I figured that if I-I ignored it, it would go away.." I whispered softly.

"Elise, being a country is who you are. It's who you are meant to be. It's more fun than you think." Papa told me, a small smile on his face. "Now, we should get you to feeling better, you'll have some guests in a few days here to see you."

'Great...' I thought, It was probably Misty, or some other state who thinks they're my best friend just because they met me once. I nodded, keeping my thoughts to myself. I coughed, feeling like I was going to spew out water. This was going to be a long few days.


	6. Chapter 6: Friends

A few days after I looked like I was doing better, when really my stomach was twisting, and turning, I was allowed to get out of bed. I swung my legs off, and slipped my slippers on, walking downstairs. I was hoping someone else was downstairs cooking breakfast and not Papa Arthur. No offense to him or anything, but he's a bad cook.

When I arrived downstairs I found a girl who looked to be around 19 standing in the kitchen, making pancakes. She turned around, her long brown hair flowing around her, and her bright brown eyes looked happy.

"Well, Howdy! Glad yer 'wake!" The girl said, she had a southern accent, I was guessing she was from America.

It was rude to not answer, so I replied with a, "'Ello there, I-If you don't mind my asking, who are you?"

The girl just laughed a bit, "Dear, 'm the only full 'murican state! Tennessee!" I could tell you one thing, she had a voice louder than America's and Misty's voice put together, and that's saying something. She smiled at me, "Ever hear a guitar 'fore?" She asked. I shook my head, looking down a bit.

"Well, while 'm watching ya, ya may's well learn somethin', grab your pancakes, and meet me in the livin' room." She walked off, and I grabbed my pancakes, placing nutella, the best thing in the world, on them and practically drowning it in syrup.

I carried my pancakes into the living room, and heard a sound I only imagined with books. The sound of a guitar. I sit down on the red velvet couch, and set my plate on the coffee table in front of me.

She stopped playing and looked up at me, "This songs called The House that built me, alright?" I nodded, and she started playing again and even sung along. I had to admit, her voice was beautiful. I haven't heard anything like it before.

When she stopped playing, she sighed a little, but then looked at me and smiled.

"Never forget who you are, A'ight?" I nodded in response, and hugged her abruptly, she smelled like Apple Pie. not that Apple Pie you buy at the store. I mean nice, homemade Apple Pie, and Sweet Tea. I hadn't noticed, but I fell back asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas Fear

I woke one cold December morning, shivering. Why was it so cold? I sighed trying to ignore it, and walked downstairs. Everyone was there, and when I say everyone, I mean _everyone_**.**I counted heads in my head, America, New York, Cali, Tennessee, Mariana, who had joined us just a few months before, Papa, France, Wy, Australia, Tanzania, Papas other Children, Papa's Brothers and a few other countries.

I let out a slight sigh of disappointment, No Fiji or Phili so far. I walked up to Papa, and hugged his leg, nuzzling it slightly.

"Hey, Elise, you know how I told you we would have visitors?" He asked me rubbing my back. I nodded and looked up at him slightly confused. He chuckled, "Go look in the kitchen."

I let go of his leg, and walked into the kitchen, only to get tackled to the ground by a mess of Brown hair.

The brown hair shrieked somewhat loudly, "Elise~! I've missed you so much!" The mess sounded like Phili. Wait, Phili! I instantly hugged back. Once she decided she was done hugging me to death I was able to stand up, and look around. "Where's Fiji?" I asked, a pink blush forming on my cheeks.

Fiji walked out of a corner, the same smile I've always known on his face. I would have tackled him, and told him how much I missed him, but as Phili knows, I kinda have a little crush on him. The way his hair flowed perfectly on the top of his head, and how his eyes seemed to sparkle. I didn't realize that I was staring, and shook myself from my daydream.

I mainly was around Phili and Fiji, happy I could see them, but mainly cause I didn't want them to go. While we chatted, I found out that Philippines was living with Spain and Romano. Fiji had been staying with some other Islands. I wanted to go home, but there was no home for me there. I found my place here.

I was in the middle of my thought, when suddenly I hear a high-pitch voice yell, "Cake!" from the other room. Probably Misty. The three of us got up, in pirate costumes, because we were playing Pirate, and walked downstairs to see a huge cake. It was strange. It had blue icing, and strange decorations on it. I wasn't eating it, that's for sure. I watched as Misty eyed the cake, examining it up and down, while America laughed, waiting for everyone to come in the room.

"Alfred! What, in the bloody hell, is this?!" I heard papa yell.

"A cake!" Alfred replied. They had a small argument about how America wasn't allowed to bring such horrid foods into his household. I sighed, bring used to the continuous fighting that either Papa and Froggy, or France held. So it wasn't abnormal for Papa and America to get into a fight too. But on Christmas, I was hoping that they would try and get along.

"G-Guys," My voice was quiet, barely able to be heard over the shouting. "P-Papa." I said, trying to get his attention. I hadn't noticed I was sniffling.

They both instantly stopped fighting and looked at me, concern splashing onto their faces. Papa walked over, and knelt down to my height, and gave me a soft look saying he was listening.

"I don't like it when you guys fight. It hurts me." I looked at Papa, my eyes a pink color from crying. He nodded, and picked me up, cradling me in his arms.

Hours later it was dark, you know what that means, Presents! I ran to the tree, and looked at all the boxes. Big ones, Small ones, Red ones, and Green ones. They were everywhere, They were on the tree, under the tree, and even on a little train that was circling the enormous pine tree.

I continued looking at my side of the gifts, which were more than I got in a year, and saw a surprisingly large box. I walked up to it, eying it's island theme wrapping paper, and bright blue bow. It was around the side of my school desk, and seemed to be moving. I carefully removed the bow, planning to use it later, and pulled off the top, only to get frightened by a girl screaming "Surprise!" It was London.

I jumped backwards, landing on someone behind me, after nearly being frightened to death. Never have I ever been frightened that bad, unless you count the first time I entered the house and Misty tackled me. I clung to whoever I landed on, trying to get over my fear.

When I finally calmed down, I could see London was no longer in the box, but in front of me, asking if I was okay. I didn't say anything, I just nodded a bit. I couldn't speak, it's like my voice ran away. When I tried to speak, nothing would come out. I could feel my voice there, but no sound was heard.  
When papa walked over, and London explained what happened, he was quiet. I didn't really hear what was said. I knew I was sensitive to being scared, but this was scary.


	8. Chapter 8: A Winter Doctors Visit

I was thrown into the car, not literally, with Philippines and Fiji. Papa was in the front, I was in the passenger seat and Phili and Fiji were in the back. Papa looked really worried, and was sweating. I decided to not even try talking, in fear it might make him worry more.

The car was too quiet for my liking, even though I was quiet, I still liked something going on. I fiddled my thumbs, and remembered my favorite radio station that played soft music. I turned it on, and it was playing the same lullaby that Papa sings me every night. I swayed to the song, and mentally hummed it. I could feel the tension in the car go down, and I became more relaxed.

After around an hour of soft music and silence, we arrived at the hospital. I was picked up by Papa, and carried into the clean, white building.

The receptionist looked at us, while we walked up. While Papa gave the lady Papa and I's information I took a clean sweep of the room. It was really clean, and white, like pictures I've seen of the White House in America where apparently Alfred, the States, with an exception of Tennessee, and the President lived.

I was snapped back to reality when Papa was walking down a hallway, and we walked into a room.

"The doctor will be right with you." She smiled, and walked out of room leaving me and Papa alone. We left Fiji and Phili in the waiting room. After a few minutes, I saw a lady with blonde hair walk in. She had bright neon green eyes, half of her bangs were pink, the other half red. She had a blue and orange mask on her face, and her clothes were a mixture of bright colors. I had to strain my eyes to focus clearly from all of the different colors.

"Oh thank god it's you Dr. Jones." Papa said in a relieved tone.

"Who'd you expect? The postal man?" She giggled. could tell she was smiling. I smiled a bit, a bit happy that Papa knew this girl. I felt safer. Dr. Jones looked at me.

"I'm guessing she's why you came in?" She looked back at Papa and he nodded. She walked over by me. "Say Bounjor."

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I closed it again and she walked back to Papa.

"Her voice is still in shock. She isn't, but her voice is. It should wear off in the next hour or so, but make her drink lots of liquids, her voice will be sore and hurt." Papa nodded, picking me back up, and walked back to the waiting room.

When we got to the waiting room, Philippines stood up as if waiting to hear that they fixed my voice. I looked at her and smiled a bit while the four of us, don't worry I didn't forget Fiji, got back in the car.

On the way back home, Phili kept trying to get me to say, "Talofa" but I shook my head, as if saying that I can't.

When we arrived back home, no one was in the living room anymore, probably off in their rooms admiring their gifts. My stack was still there, untouched. I walk over to it, and poke the boxes then look up at Papa, as if asking to open them.

"Of course dear.." He said, obviously getting what I was trying to ask.

I smiled, and reached for the first one, that was wrapped nicely and was fluffy. I tore it open, and blinked, holding up a blue pony with rainbow hair. What is this? Since when were ponies blue and had rainbow hair?

I looked up at Papa, who was also giving my Rainbow-haired pony, a strange look. I set it aside, and grabbed another present out of the twelve. It went on like this for around an hour until I was sitting on the ground with A puzzle, a rainbow-haired pony, a pink-haired pony, a video-camera, a diary, new pencils, a new drawing book, and a few other things that aren't really that important. I smiled and yawned, happy to get my presents out of the way.

Forgetting I couldn't speak I opened my mouth, and at first nothing came out, but then I could hear a, "-ired."

Papa smiled, and picked me up, and carried me into my room, and tucked me in. "Would you like a lullaby?" He smiled, already knowing my answer. I nodded slightly, smiling.

He sung, I loved his voice. And that's when he sung my favorite lyrics, _"If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs, if there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark."_

I closed my eyes, listening to his voice, happy to be home, and with _my_ Papa. To be here. In this big house, and with _my _family..


	9. Chapter 9: Children Eating Babysitters?

"A What?" I asked, Misty since she was staying over for a bit while the Allies went on a 'Business trip'.

"You heard me!" She practically screamed.

"Yes, I know, but, what's a babysitter?" I was confused, not knowing what that word meant. "Is it a person who sits on babies?" I asked, suddenly frightened. Last time I was sat on, was the breakfast table and that was because a certain blonde girl, Misty, didn't see me there.

"NO! It's where one person watches another, and they pretty much want you to sit there, and shut up." Misty went on ranting, scaring me more and more, saying that babysitters had big sharp teeth and would eat you if you were alone with them.

I ran into Papa's room, and hugged his leg, not wanting to ever let go, "Don't leave me here Papa! Take me with you, or don't go! Please! I'll be quiet, and g-good! P-Please!"

He looked down at me with a strange look, and pried me from his leg, picking me up.

"Now what are you going on about, hm?" He asked.

"Misty told me that babysitters eat you! And have big sharp teeth! Don't let the babysitter eat me! Please! I'm sorry for whatever I did that made you angry!" I curled up in his arms, sniffling softly. Little did I know that Misty herself was standing outside the bedroom door, snickering to herself. Of course she thought this was funny. This is California we're talking about.

"Elise, Dear, Babysitters don't eat people, they watch you, and make sure you're safe. Misty was just frightening you again." He rubbed my back, like he did whenever I got really upset. I snuggled into his shoulder, still sniffling slightly, and whispered something that sounded like a, 'Promise?'

"Pinky Promise, dear." He smiled softly, and kissed the top of my Brown head. I instantly felt safe again, knowing that Papa wouldn't let anything happen to me, and stayed in his arms.

"Papa?" I asked, "Where are you going this time?"

"Japan. I'll get you something. They have many different foods, and toys, and books. Although I don't think you'll be able to read them, they're in Japanese. What would you like?" He explained, and looked at me in his arms.

"Can I have a drawing book? Not blank paper, but the books that show you to draw, I want to learn to draw people..." I said, and looked up, still snuggled into his shoulder.

"Of course you can." He smiled, "Now, I have to get back to work if you don't mind.." He set me down. I nodded and walked out of the room, and into my own, wondering what the babysitter would be like.


	10. Chapter 10: The French Babysitter

I was sitting on my soft bed, smiling and happy, when the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs and opened the door, only to see it was Froggy, the one person I was _never _allowed to talk to. I instantly slammed the door and ran upstairs.

"Papa! Froggys here!" I clung to his leg, and did what I usually did when France knocked on the door. Papa walked downstairs, with me still clinging to his leg, and opened the door.

"Sorry for that Frog, did you bring the Babysitter?" He asked the blonde Frenchman.

"Oui, Although I 'ate leaving 'er 'ere, I can't leave 'er at 'ome all alone." He looked down at a girl who had the facial features of a six year old, but was taller than me by a lot! She had long, curly blonde hair, that I could see was up in a bun, and bright blue eyes, that made her look exactly like the Frenchman.

"Bonjour, Mr. Kirkland, Thank you for allowing me to watch over your children while you are gone. I assure you I will take care of them to the best of my ability." She smiled softly, like an angel, almost perfect. Her posture was very professional, yet relaxed at the same time. She had on a beautiful blue dress, that was sparkly around the collar-line and matching blue heels. She really looked related to France.

I stayed quiet, not too talkative around new people, and hid behind Papa, after letting go of his leg. She looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, petit enfant, what is your name?" She kneeled down, keeping her voice quiet so she didn't spook me. Her tone of voice made me feel safe, I blinked slightly.

"Elise. M-My name is Elise." I could have sworn I saw Papa's eyes widen, at the sight of me warming up to someone this fast.

"Elise, that's a pretty name, Mon ami, I'm Rosalina, Rosalina Bonnefoy. I'm going to watch you, oui?" I nodded and held my hand out to her, shyly. She took it, and lead inside to the living room, and we talked, while Papa and France had their conversation. France looked at Papa, who's eyes were wide.

"You alright there, Angleterre?"

Papa just blinked, "I've never seen that happen before. She's never warmed up to anyone like that from what I've seen"

"Oh, oui, oui, Rosalina 'as 'er way with enfants." He smiled, happy to see that he had raised his daughter correctly. "We should be off. Oui?" He asked, and Papa nodded, walking upstairs and grabbed his bags. On his way back down, Papa said goodbye to me, and the other children, and walked outside the door, where the other Allies were waiting.

Rosalina was smiling as she stood up, "So, Elise, I know it's a strange question to ask, but, are you a country?"

I nodded, "I don't really want to be. I mean, if I die, my country dies, if my country dies, I die." I looked down.

"It's not that bad, I mean, I find it fun. Which country are you?"

"Tuvalu."

"Really?" She seemed to brighten up a bit, "I'm French Guiana, I'm owned by Mon Papa France."

I looked up at her, "But that means he'll fight all your battles, and protect you. When I'm old enough I can't have his protection anymore. I wouldn't be surprised if he forgot me."

"Mon ami, 'e wouldn't forget you." She put a hand on my shoulder, and smiled. "I can tell 'e really cares about you."

I smiled softly muttering a 'thanks' and hugged her softly. I felt very safe, having her around. She was like a sister, even though I've only known her for around an hour or two. I felt I could trust her, but why...?


	11. Chapter 11: Drowning

I was starting to feel sick again, that drowning feeling rushing back to my lungs. I couldn't breathe, and I felt I was going to gush water. I had to find help, I had to have some kind cure.

So me, now seven years old, in first grade, sat in the nurses office of my school. Of course I went to one of those special made only for personifications. I lay on my back, waiting for my two friends to run in.

Just then I hear the door slam to my right and the nurse yelling at them to get back to class. Speak of the devils. It was Philippines and Fiji. Together us three formed the 'Good Touch Trio'.

We formed this trio after our Idols, the 'Bad Touch Trio'. We each had our own specific Idols. Me personally, I Idolized France. He seemed to have everyone swooning for him. He promised that he would teach me how to be more noticed, and get those I want 'on their knees'.

"Mio Dio! Elise! We were so worried about you!" Philippines shouted, making the headache I had even worse than it already was. I cringed from the loud noise, trying to mute the ringing in my head. From then, everything went black.

I woke up in my room, in my bed. I looked around, seeing no one was in the room. To my left was my journal where I usually just wrote my first name with Vatu's last name on every page. I take a long look around my room, and hear a soft song in the background.

I had to go back to my island, as much as I hated it, I wasn't getting any better. This was the third drowning attack I've had this week. Not to mention I was having trouble sleeping at night. Things were getting worse and worse. I just couldn't do it anymore.

I pulled myself out of bed, and started packing clothes, planning on running off to Vatu's or maybe Rosalina and Frances house. I hadn't noticed I was crying until the warm, wet drops hit my hand. I loved Papa, I really did, but I had to leave.


	12. Chapter 12: Back Home

I sat on the seat, waiting for the plane to arrive. I left a single notebook at Papa's house, one notebook that had nothing in it. Except for one page.

England walked into Elise's room, hoping to find her still asleep. He really has it this time. He found the cure. He must have. When he opened the door, he saw the sheets and bedding was messed up. On her sand-colored bed, was a bright blue book.. He picked it up and opened it to the first page.

_Dear Diary or more so, Papa,_

_I couldn't stand the attacks anymore. They started getting really bad. Before you think I killed myself, I didn't. I'm going back home, to my home-country. I know I'm young, but its the only place where I can breathe correctly. I didn't have any attacks before I moved to England. I'm sorry. I love you Papa, and I always will. Tell the others I love them._

_Feel free to visit anytime. __I'll be at the church, right where you adopted me. _

_Love you lots,_

_Elise Tuvalu Tarrey-Kirkland_

He stared at the note, specifically where she had crossed out the last sentence. He could just barely read it. Yes, he was upset, but he was proud that she had the courage to stand up to him. Nonetheless, He was broken. Hurt. Pained.

He set the vial of cure on her side-table, taking in the fact that his daughter, ran away. Ran away because she couldn't stand the attacks. He had to get her back, or at least cure her so she wasn't stuck on her god-forsaken island. He grabbed the vial and ran to the airport.

I was already boarded on the plane by the time Papa got there. He would have to catch the next flight. The bottle in his hand was bright blue, and seemed to be glimmering, just like an ocean.

I sighed, happy to be on my way home. Well, my old home. They must've thought it strange, a small girl, maybe no older than nine, on a plane. By herself. I'm surprised they didn't try to stop me.

I looked out my plane window, only to see Papa running after the plane. I turned to look at—WAIT. I quickly turn back, and there he is, holding a shiny blue bottle.

I stood up, and ran to the front, "Stop!" I yelled to the pilots. "STOP STOP! My Papa! He's chasing the plane! He'll get hurt!" The plane came to a screeching stop, and I was hurled forward.

The flight attendant opened up the plane door, just in time for me to run and jump out, only to be caught by My Papa. England, my father. I hadn't even left, and I missed him.

"You might want this..." He set me down, and showed me my diary, along with the glowing blue vial.

I sobbed and hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry Papa! I'm sorry..."

He smiled softly, picked me up, and walked home, content with his daughter in his arms.


End file.
